


New Years Resolution

by QuinntanaLover123



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinntanaLover123/pseuds/QuinntanaLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn decides to pass through New York and visit Rachel, Kurt, and Santana a few days before New years. But what happens when Santana starts to develop feelings for Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn decides to pass New York through and visit Rachel, Kurt, and Santana a few days before New years. what happens when Santana starts to develop feelings for Quinn.

It was about 8:30 In the Hummel-Berry-Lopez apartment in New York City on a normal night Friday night. Santana, Kurt, and Rachel were getting ready for movie night. they settled on the couch discussing what movie to watch. 

“let’s watch funny girl.” Rachel called out

“Oh hell no. We watched funny girl last Friday.” Santana said 

“fine let’s watch West Side Story.” Rachel said

Santana let out a loud groan. “fine, pop it in.” Rachel squealed loudly.

In The Middle Of the Movie

Bang. Bang. Bang

“I’ll get it.” Rachel yelled hoping off the sofa.

Rachel opened the door and stood there in shocked for a few seconds before being snapped back into reality. “O MY GOD QUINN! What are you doing here!”

“I was on a business trip and we stopped in New York for a day so I thought I’d stop by and pay a visit.” Quinn said before Rachel pulled into a tight embrace.

“Berry what’s with all the racket. Your missing the Movie you made me watch." Santana said approaching her at the door. “Omg. Quinn!” Santana said running to her.

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn’s waist. Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana’s neck as Santana lifted her up and started to swing her around. 

She lowers her to the ground. “What in the hell are you doing here.” She asked releasing her.

“I was on a business trip. I’m leaving tomorrow to go back to New Haven.”

“Oh most certainly will not do.” Kurt said approaching Quinn 

“Kurt.”she says as he wraps her in a big hug

“I’m serious you should stay for new years.”

“guys. I don’t know. I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Quinn says innocently 

“No. It’s fine you can stay in my room with me.” Santana chimed in

“PLEASE?, it’ll be fun. Come on.” Rachel begged   
Quinn looked at all of them. They all had puppy-dog eyes. Quinn couldn’t resist. 

She let out a bit breath of air. “Alright, ill do it.”

Kurt and Rachel let out loud squeals. “This is going to boutstanding. We should have a huge party here and get everybody to And have a get together.” Kurt said gleefully 

“Alright it’s a plan. New year’s party it is.” Santana said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Santana finds out she has had feeling for Quinn.

Santana's pov

 

It was about 3:45 I’m the morning and everybody in the loft was asleep except Santana. She just couldn’t sleep so she decided to go get a glass of water. When she returned she just sat there and watched Quinn, there was a piece of hair so she placed it behind her ear. As she watched Quinn sleep she mumbled something.

Quinn opened her eyes and looked at Santana. “Can’t sleep either?” she asked concerned. 

She nodded at Quinn. Quinn sat up and looked at her.   
“Are you okay? You look a little pale.” She said resting her hand on her forehead.

Santana chuckled. “I always look this.” Motioning up and down her body.  
Quinn smiled and playfully slapped her arm.  
“I’m serious your hot.”

Santana grinned. “I know I’m hot. That’s nothing new.”

“Stop, I’m serious u have a fever. Stay here I’ll be right back.” 

Santana watched her as she got up. And walked into the loft. Once she was out of the room, her head started pounding. She put both of hand on each side of her head and closed her eyes. And tried to think about stuff, it only made her head hurt worst. Once the door to her room opened to reveal Quinn she was snapped out of her thoughts.

She walked over to Santana with a glass of water a pain killer. “here drink this.” She handed the glass to Santana and walked into the bath room and turned on the faucet. A couple seconds later she returned with a damp rag. She sat next to Santana and tapped the rag to her forehead. “Feel better?”

Santana smiled. “Yeah, thanks.” 

“Happy to oblige. Now get some sleep because I’m pretty sure Rachel is gonna want to take out or something.”She says lying on the bed. “good night Santana.”

Santana reached to turn to lamp off. “good night Quinn.”

The next morning the woke up to Rachel shouting  
Rachel barged into Santana’s room. “Girls get up we are going out.”

Santana groaned turning on her back and bringing the pillow with her. “no. It’s like 7:30 I’m the morning.” 

“No, it’s 12:30 in the afternoon. You both slept in. Now get the hell up.” Rachel yelled 

Santana opened one eye and looked at Quinn. “Quinn do you feel like getting out of bed?”

“Nope I’m perfectly fine where I am.” She said with her eyes closed

Rachel stomped to the bathroom and filled a bucket of water and came out. She placed the bucket on the floor. “Are you sure you don’t wont to get up?” 

“YES NOW GET OUT!” Quinn yelled throwing a pillow at her.

Rachel yelped. “okay. That’s it.” Rachel picked up the bucket of water and prayed that Santana wouldn’t kill her. She took a deep breath and dumped the bucked of water on them. Quinn and Santana sat up and screamed. 

They both looked a Rachel with angry faces on and water soaking their hair. “RACHEL WHAT THE FUCK!” Quinn yelled.

“you didn’t want to get out of bed so that was the only way. Now get because we’re going shopping.”

Santana groaned and stood up from the bed. “ one day I might actually kill you.” Santana stated walking towards the bath room.

Once all the girls were all dressed, they headed out the door and walked to the mall. Rachel made them look in the stores and try on some clothes.  
Rachel walked over to Quinn with a turquoise dress with sequin lining. “you should get this, you’d look amazing.”

Quinn took the dress from Rachel’s hand and looked at the price tag and started hysterically laughing.  
Quinn look at Rachel. “ that’s hilarious if you think I’m buying that.” She looked at Rachel one more time to see she was looking at her weird. “Oh, wait your serious?” she asked as her laughter died down.

“yes, I’m serious.” Rachel said 

“Rachel, you must be crazy if you think I’m buying that for $130. I mean, what would I even wear that to?” she said to her walking away. 

Rachel followed behind her. “Come on just try it on.” Quinn turned around and looked at her. “Please?”

Quinn let out a puff of air. “Fine. I’ll try it on. But I’m still not buying it.”

Rachel clapped her hand and squealed gleefully. “Come, let’s go to the dressing room.” As they were walking Rachel saw Santana and stopped. “Santana we’re going into the dressing room.” Santana walked over to them and went to the dress on.

“Hey Rachel, you were right I do look smoking hot but, I still can’t but this dress.” Quinn states inside the changing booth.

“Can you come out and let me see you?” Rachel asked standing with her arms folded. Quinn stepped out the booth. “Omg. Quinn you look amazing.” 

As soon as Santana heard Rachel say those words she looked up from her phone and stared at her. For some reason she felt something in her stomach she couldn’t identify. For a moment it scared her but, then again this had never happened before. 

Fingers snapped in her face and she was out of her daze. “Santana, are you okay. You kinda spaced out for a second.” Rachel stated putting her hand on her shoulder. She shook her head trying to forget about her thoughts.

Santana sighed deeply. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just deep in thought, I guess.” Santana stood out a the chair and looked around and something was wrong. “Where’s Quinn? Did she leave or something?”

Rachel chuckled. “No. She just went to pay for her things. She’ll be back.” Rachel took Santana’s hand and started walking. “Come on. Let’s wait for her at the door.”

After they left the store Rachel made them start looking for decorations for their New Years party. Santana was walking around on her sell phone looking through Twitter while Quinn and Rachel were looking for refreshments and house décor.

While looking around Rachel spotted Santana and stomped over to her leaving Quinn by herself.  
When Rachel reached Santana she snatched the phone out of her hand and turned it off. “What the actual fuck Berry. Give me my phone.” Santana called out reaching for her phone. But before she could get the phone she stuck it in her purse.

“Nope. You have to help us with this. When we are done I’ll give it back.”

Santana let out a loud groan. “QUINN TELL HER TO GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK.”

Quinn walked over to them and put her hand Santana’s shoulder. “she’s right you need to work. Your over on your phone checking twitter while WE are looking for stuff.”

“Fine. But Rachel, your buying me a pair of heals.” They started to look for some stuff. Santana picked a Mini leprechaun, picked it up and looked at it funny. “Why do we need to shop now? The party isn’t for another week.”

They all turned third attention to Santana. “You know what Rachel? She kinda has a point.” Quinn butted in.

Rachel walked of to the door turned around and faced them. “Fine. I’ll just come back and shop with Kurt since you guys aren’t interested. So what do you guys want to do?

Santana walked out of the store and turned around to face them and started to walk backwards. “I don’t know about y’all back I’m going to gets some food.”

Quinn was lucky she was wearing stretch pants and some flats. Quinn ran after Santana and jumped on Santana’s back. “Piggy-Back ride.” She yelled

“DAMN QUINN. You still weigh like 7 pounds. Your doing good.”

Quinn chuckled. “ You know it. now let’s go gets some food.” Santana walked away to find some good with Quinn on her back.

Rachel ran to catch up with them. “guys, wait up”

For the rest of the day Santana kept feeling something towards Quinn and then she finally understood what that feeling was. She Santana Lopez had a crush on The Quinn Fabray. 

On the car ride back home she couldn’t believe it. While Rachel was driving home she looked over to Santana and was concerned. “Hey Santana, are you okay you look like you just saw a ghost.”

Santana looked up and faced Rachel and smiled. “I’m fine just thinking. AGAIN”

Once they were in the loft, Quinn got in the shower so she can change so It was just Rachel and Santana. “Hey Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?”

Rachel walked over to the couch and sat next Santana. “Yeah. Of course. What’s up?”

“I don’t know how to say this. You have to promise not to tell ANYONE.” Rachel nodded rapidly. “I have feeling for Quinn.”

Rachel leaned forward. “excuse me what? Did you just say you had feeling for Quinn.”

“What the actual fuck GayBerry. Keep down she might here you.”

“Are you going to tell her?” Santana just made a face and shrugged her arms. “You have to tell her.”

She stood and walked to the refrigerator and grabbed and a bottle of sweet tea. “I can’t just tell her. I just realized I had these feelings on the car ride home.” 

Rachel walked over to Santana and gave a play on the back. “your gonna have to tell her sooner or later.” And the that Rachel was off in her room doing vocal warm ups.

She started to mumble under her breath.

“THAT GIRL IS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best and try to give you a chapter a day if not the day after.


End file.
